A Clarence Movie
Clarence: The Movie is the upcoming 2018 animated movie based on the TV series, Clarence. It had its television world premiere on 2018 on Cartoon Network. Film Summary Clarence, Jeff and Sumo enter in the all-new adventure to defeat Joshua and save the school for the demolition. Plot Part 1: The movie starts with the view of the earth, then we crossfade to Aberdale, then the neighborhood and then Clarence house. We enter the living room, then the kitchen, and then Clarence's room. After that we cut to Clarence having a dream, then he wakes up when his alarm goes off at 7:00AM. Then he puts on his purple and green shirt and blue pants, getting ready for school. Him and Jeff get on the bus., while Sumo has a rope tied to the handle of the backdoor of the bus and has a garbage can lid as a skateboard. When the bus starts, Sumo's off for the ride, then sparks come out during Sumo's ride. Passing thru cars and jumping over them while the bus still goes, Sumo imagines himself as a daredevil. Then when the bust stops at the school, he hits his head. Everyone gets off the bus. Clarence can see Sumo rubbing his head because of the crash. Jeff questions Sumo, "Happened again, did it?" Sumo replies, "Yes." Part 2: Later, the students is in the classroom. Ms. Baker gives them news that they have a new student. The class reply, "New student?!" Nathan thinks that it may be someone cool. Dustin thinks that the new student may look like him. Sumo says, "Maybe it might be a girl and has orange hair." The students all go "Huh?" Ms. Baker corrects Sumo. The student comes in the classroom. It's the orange haired girl called Amy Gillis. Clarence says that he met her before. Jeff waves at her and says, "Hello. You must be Amy Gillis." Sumo is in awe to meet her and was speechless. Ms. Baker had an extra seat where Sumo is. She takes a seat. Sumo blushes red. Amy wonders if hes OK. Sumo replies that he's never been better. Clarence and Jeff look at each other. After class, Jeff and Clarence talk to Sumo at the cafeteria. Jeff tells Sumo that he can't just fall in love with someone if the other person doesn't know him. Clarence gets an idea. That him and Amy go to the Pizza Shack. Sumo doesn't know if it's a good idea. Clarence replies, "But it's worth it." Sumo gives it a shot. Amy comes up to the three and wonders if she can sit with them. Sumo shouts, YES! Everyone looks at Sumo awkwardly Sumo calmly says yes. Amy questionably agrees. Clarence and Jeff now sit at another table and Clarence left a note that says what he just said. Sumo reads the note in his mind. And says the words to Amy. But she tells him that he's not her type. Sumo replies to her that it's not the point that where he can touch her private parts, it's just him trying to be nice. Amy starts to talk to Sumo about the date. But then get interrupted by the principle. Then she says to Sumo that they'll talk later. Part 3: Ms. Baker gathers every student outside. Then gives an announcement, that due to some crazy moments in the past, the school will be closed down in one week. Darlie replies, "What happens when the school closes down?" Ms. Baker tells them that she will be moving to California, and the kids will be sent back to Prescott School. Amy uses a speakerphone telling them that she won't be going anywhere because she just got to the school. Ms. Baker apologizes to Amy that there's nothing they can do. Brady tells Ms. Baker that they can't let this happen, because it's the only school in Aberdale. Sumo says that he's never been to Prescott School before. Jeff says that Amy's right; it's the only school Aberdale has. Brady tells him that was what he just said. Jeff thinks on going on strike. Everyone except Sumo chant, "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Amy grabs Sumo's hand and they walk away. Later, they walk around the neighborhood discussing the date. Amy tells him that they'll not wear anything fancy, just to talk and have dinner. They stop and see a puddle across the street over 7 feet long. Amy refuses to walk on the puddle. Sumo had an idea, using his strength, he picked up Amy and walked on the puddle. Sumo strains because Amy's too heavy for him. Amy replies to Sumo to put her down now. Sumo faints and Amy's on his stomach then gets off Sumo and is impressed of how strong Sumo is. She replies to him to go at the Pizza Shack at 6:00PM. Then Sumo weakly says yes. Amy runs home and Sumo crawls back to his home. At his house, he wears cologne. Then his dad wonders what's with him with the smells. Sumo replies that he's meeting a girl. Sumo's mom heard what he said and questioningly says that he's meeting a girl and Sumo says yes. Mel tells him a story about how he met his mom. Three hours later, he ends the story. Sumo checks his watch, it says 5:50PM. Sumo gets surprises that he's going to be late. He runs as fast as he can to make it to dinner. Mel tells him "Good luck, son!" Part 4: In split-screen, Amy and Sumo both run to the Pizza Shack. Then out of split-screen, they make it but then they both bump into each other. Amy and Sumo rub their heads Amy picks up the safe box of chocolates and Sumo picks up his bouquet of flowers. They both give their items to each other. Sumo checks his watch and it says 6:00PM. Amy says, "We're early." They both go inside. The waitress asks them what they'll have. Amy says that they'll have a chocolate milkshake And Sumo, the double crusted pizza. After dinner, they have their milkshake. Sumo and Amy talk to each other about their feelings, what they do, etc. Amy asks Sumo what time is it. Sumo checks his watch and it says 7:06PM. Amy shouts that she's late for dinner with her family. Amy says goodbye to Sumo and runs home. Amy almost forgot one thing: She runs back to him and kisses him on the mouth. Then runs home. Sumo goes "Dang". Then he faints. Part 5: The next day, the students hold signs that say, "Don't shut down the school", "Shut downs for chumps" and Sumo's sign says, "Shut down the school". Jeff takes his sign away and tells him that they need the school. Then Sumo replies that they don't; because school is boring. Jeff argues with Sumo that they do, but Sumo replies the same thing that they don't. After Sumo couldn't take no more, so he punched Jeff in the gut. The students go, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Sumo says, "No... we... don't." to Jeff. Jeff starts wheezing and gets up then starts to yell at Sumo with tears in his eyes "Fine, Sumo. If you want to have a negative attitude all your life, so be it!" He starts to shove Sumo to the ground. And hacks a wad of booger spit then he spits it on Sumo's shirt. Everyone except Clarence, Sumo, Jeff and Amy leave. Amy asks Sumo why he doesn't like school. Sumo starts to tell her that school's boring and no fun at all. Amy says sorry to Sumo on how it's like. Clarence starts crying because he doesn't want him and Jeff to break up. Sumo starts saying sorry to Jeff for punching him. But Jeff rejects his apology. And he'll never forgive him. Clarence, Amy and Sumo walk off. Several days later, Jeff still does the strike. His mom Sue comes by to the school to check on Jeff. Jeff has been overreacting trying to stop the school. Has bloodshot eyes, messy hair and sweaty clothes. He throws his sign on the road, then stands on his knees and starts crying. Sue comes to Jeff and walks him home. Part 6: Jeff walks in his room and slams his door. He lies his face on his bed and starts wondering why the school is closing. Clarence and Sumo come in Jeff's bedroom window. Jeff asks them why they didn't use the door. Because they thought it's easier then using a door. Jeff kindly tells them to leave. Clarence refuses until Sumo gets his apology. Jeff gives in and says sorry to Sumo. Sumo thanks him. Clarence wonders why he's so glum. Jeff tells them that he wants the school to be still be open. If it closes, he'll have to go back to Lincoln Elementary School. Sumo truly feels guilty for Jeff. He apologizes to Jeff again and starts to be joining the strike for real. The next day, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff hold their signs that say, "We need the school. On whether you like it or not". Ms. Baker is irked of them still being on strike. She tries to put an end to this, but they refuse to stop the strike. She tries to reason with them but it didn't work. The three of them are still refusing to stop the strike. Ms. Baker questioningly tells them that they have been doing the strike for over a week just to save the school. They reply, "Yes." Ms. Baker gives up and walks away, while the three are still on strike and they chant. Part 7: Mary is worried that the three will never stop until the school stays open. Chad replies to Mary, "What could possibly go wrong?" Mary tells him that the three of them have been missing dinner, supper, breakfast and bedtimes for just saving the school. Chad replies "Ain't school for learning and reading and numbers?" Mary has a bored expression, then leaves. Mel and his wife see the boys at the school still on strike. Sumo's mom asks Sumo when he'll be coming home. Mel replies, "Your mom's right." Sumo says to them when they try to stop them from shutting down the school. Clarence has an idea on making posters to advertise the school to be saved. Jeff and Sumo except the idea. A montage play of them putting all the posters around the town and on houses and cars, etc. Waiting for people to come help the school, they been patent and patient. Sumo runs off to put more posters everywhere. After he runs off, Ms. Shoop takes Clarence and Jeff to the principle's office. She tells him why the school is closing. It's because the two of them and Sumo has caused several accidents and mishaps, that they don't have the money to pay for the damages and other things they caused. Clarence questioningly says that the school being closed because of them. Shoop corrects him. Amy looks in the window, and heard everything. Sumo returns and sees Amy looking in the window seeing everything. He comes to her and wonders what's going on. Clarence and Jeff walk out of the school and gave them the bad news. Then Sumo wonders who's shutting down the school. The two of them don't have a clue. Then the no-good Joshua comes by to the four and tells them ''he's ''shutting down the school. Clarence, Jeff and Sumo yell his name. and Amy questioningly says his name. Joshua has gotten furious at them and told them to just call him "Josh". Sumo wonders how he got back to normal. Joshua tells him the whole story on how he got back to his current self. Sumo replies, "That explains a lot." Amy wonders why does he want to shut down the school. He tells her that he will be making a luxury motel. (Filled with fun private rooms and spas.) Sumo thinks that it's nice, but he refuses to let that happen. Amy hacks spit on the ground, that she refuses too. Joshua replies to them that he'll be back. After he drives away, Amy calls him a loser. Sumo hi-fives her, Jeff replies that it's no time to celebrate, because Joshua will be coming back. Amy had a plan to keep him from coming back. When Clarence, Percy and Amy hide from Joshua and the clients, Clarence disguises himself as a father, Amy as a mother and Percy as a baby. Part 8: At the Guy-Scraper, Amy shows Clarence on how the kids stop Joshua. Step one: Take out the bus' tires. Step two: Burn the tires and spare ones. Step three: Save the school. Clarence and Sumo agree with the plan, but Jeff is worried that it won't work. Amy gives the plan a 15 to 23 percent that it might work to Belson and Percy, and said Step four: take out the gas. Jeff gives it a valid point. Amy rides her bike, while Sumo's on The pegs. They both follow the bus Joshua's driving. Sumo crawls under the bottom of the bus making a leak in the engine. Joshua finds out he's out of gas. Joshua stops at the nearest gas station, then when he goes inside, the two of them take out the tires and the spare ones in the back. Later, Joshua is shocked that his tires got hijacked. Joshua yells in the distance. Sumo and Amy laugh while they ride the bike. Later, back at the school they try to do something else to raise the money for the school; lemonade stands, puppet shows, but nothing. Then Joshua returned and the four start to hide. The bus for Prescott School that Joshua is driving arrives. Everyone excepted Amy, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff all hop aboard the bus. Joshua finds out that the four are missing. But he gives them a good riddance and drives off. Construction workers arrive at the school to do some demolition and destroying the school for constructing the fast food. But then Amy and the boys surround the workers, but then the mayor and his bodyguards get them out of the way. Clarence wonders when the motel will be finished. One of the workers answer that they'll finish it in one month. Amy says that they have time. Sumo has a plan on stopping him. Meanwhile, Joshua's driving off to Prescott School. But then he hears thumping on the roof of the bus. Clarence, Sumo and Jeff are on the bus, then Clarence slips and land on the hood of the bus. Joshua stops then not noticing Clarence selling cupcakes for everyone. After Joshua eating more cupcakes, he falls into a coma after he eats the peanut cupcake (who Clarence created this for the his last prank). The four of them make a hole in the roof and get in. Sumo takes the wheel and Amy takes the petals. The other kids cheer and whoop for the ride. Sumo uses a map from the glove compartment and navigates back to town. Jeff is concerned that Sumo shouldn't drive. (Because he's too young.) And shouldn't drive and read a map at the same time. Sumo doesn't give it a big deal. Amy slides off and the bus drives on a bridge with a waterfall. Then the bus hits a regular-sized rock in the middle of the road, making the bus bump and making Amy hit the glass making it break. She holds onto the windshield wipers. At this point, the dam breaks, and the river begins to flow rapidly. Then, Clarence and Amy save the kids from falling into the river. Sumo and the other find out that no ones using the petals, The bus swerves and it hit the railing from the bridge making Amy lose her grip; falling to her death but Sumo takes a risk; by jumping out the windshield to go to Amy. He grabs her waist and she wonders why he's doing this. Because Sumo doesn't want to lose her. In slow motion, Amy kisses him again, they both close their eyes. Back in normal speed, a hand grabs Sumo's leg and they both open their eyes, seeing Clarence, Jeff and the other kids as a chain. They pull them up and got back in the bus. Seconds later, Mary comes and tell the boys to enter the Rough Riders Chicken, for fun, much to the boys and Amy's happiness. Part 9: Back in Aberdale, in the morning, every kid walked to the Rough Riders Chicken. But... the fast food's still there. Jeff thought that Joshua was going to make the new fast food. Cashier comes by and tells the kids that was what Joshua thought, but the construction workers took the liberty on rebuilding the fast food. Jeff cheers and hugs EJ, then the rests of the kids cheer, also Clarence hugs Amy, Jeff kisses Kimby on the lips she blushes, and for Sumo and Ashley... they gave a shrug. every student went in the Rough Riders Chicken for eating all the snacks, expect for Ashley and Sumo who rat out and sneak out to the fast food. Sumo lets Amy go first. She smacks his butt and he replies, "She is one good lady." We see the view of the fast foof, then we cut to black, with text that says, "END". In the post-credits scene, Belson arrives for the school. Then, Mr. Reese tells him that is Saturday, much to Belson's dismay. Characters * Clarence (main protagonist) * Amy Gillis (deuteragonist) * Jeff (tritagonist) * Sumo (tetartagonist) * Joshua (former main antagonist) * Belson Noles (former secondary antagonist) * Construction Workers (unwilling tertiary antagonists) * Mary * Chad * Ms. Baker * Sumo's Dad * Sumo's Mom * Dustin * The Creators (Outtakes only, not shown) * Chelsea * Percy * Ashley * And All Other Characters Video Games/BD Live Clarence: The Videogame Will Be Released On Feburary 24, 2015. BD Live Features Access Cartoon Network Shows In Clarence: The Movie. Outtakes # In the part where Sumo punches Jeff, he accidently punches the Camreaman, causing the crew to laugh. # In the part where Sumo jumps out of the windshield, he jumps too far and hits a car's windshield, with the crew bursting with laughter. # In the part where Amy is supposed to be shown, Clarence is shown instead, making extremely silly faces, with everyone bursting out snickering. # In the part where Clarence lands on the hood, he gets hit in the butt by the boom and lands on Joshua's face, causing the crew to Explode laughing. # In the part where Amy and Sumo ride on their bike laughing, Sumo belches on Amy's face, causing her to lose control of the bike, crashing into the garbage can with the crew once again laughing. Category:Movies